


In Too Deep

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Oneshots [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, Do Not Come Looking For Accuracy, Doctor/Patient, F/M, I Wanted To Write Pegging Okay, Lost Sex Toy, POV Alternating, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reverse Reynal?, Seriously Just A Setup For Pegging and Awkward Porn, Sex Toys, This Author Knows Nothing Of Medical Practices, doctor rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: “I’m going to try to assess how deep it is.”“Okay,” he mutters. “Sure.”Dr. Jackson coats her finger in a water-based lubricant, spreading him apart and taking a deep breath.“Alright, Mr. Solo… now just relax.”Relax.Easy for her to say.In which Ben’scuriosityruns deep— among other things.





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elemie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/gifts).



> I don’t think Em _intended_ for this to go full-on pegging when she gifted me this amazing prompt—but I’ve been wanting to write it for weeks and this just seemed to fit perfectly. Thank you for the amazing prompt as well as tolerating my gross elevation of it! 😂❤️

* * *

 

“ _Rey._ ”

She turns to find Finn barreling towards her, holding a folder tight under his arm and a look of relief on his face.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he’s saying, thrusting the folder in her direction before she’s barely had time to pull of her coat.

She raises an eyebrow, draping her coat over the back of the chair and taking the folder warily. “Why do I feel like I’m going to hate this?”

Finn looks sheepish. “Just came in— and my shift just ended— and you’re _here_ now and—”

Rey sighs, shaking her head and cracking open the folder. She skims over the chart, her eyes widening a little as she glances back up at Finn. “You’re kidding.”

“Afraid not,” Finn grimaces. “And it’s your shift now, so…”

“Almost a decade of school. Almost a fucking _decade,”_ she groans.

Finn claps her on the shoulder, offering an encouraging smile. “All in a day’s work, right?”

“No,” Rey laughs scornfully. “This is most certainly _not_ in a day’s work.”

Finn thanks her profusely— even as she’s grumbling and he leaves her with this cursed folder in her hands. She notices the patient’s room is just down the hall, and she is still shaking her head as she strides down the mostly-empty space to find the appropriate door.

She takes a deep breath before stepping inside the examination room, already knowing this will be the single-most strange case of her career that she will ever experience— and she is only a year out of her residency. She doesn’t even think she wants to _know_ how this came to be— her only plan currently that she get in and out of this room as quickly as possible.

“Hello, Mr. Solo,” she offers as she reaches to draw back the curtain. “How are you—”

She loses her train of thought when she finds the very large, very _handsome_ man in the hospital bed, looking up at her in embarrassment with his cheeks flaming red and his mouth drawn into a tight line. She swallows, momentarily struck with the shape of his mouth and the color of his eyes and she has to rouse herself from her stupor. She reminds herself why she is here, and that’s enough to bring her back to the real world.

She pastes on what she hopes is a professional smile. “How are you feeling?”

* * *

No. No, no, _no_.

This can’t be happening.

He thought it couldn’t get any worse. He really did. Then in walks this tiny scrap of a woman with a face that gives him pause and a smile that should be _criminal_ and she _can’t_ be the one here to handle his little _problem._

“How are you feeling?”

_Like I’ve been afraid to move too much for the last two hours._

“I’m… okay,” he says instead. It’s a lie, but he refuses to acknowledge his _predicament_ any more than he has to. He isn’t even sure why he’s being so modest at this point— assumedly he will have to get _very_ personal with this incredibly pretty woman very soon.

“That’s good,” she offers, looking down at a chart. “I’m Dr. Jackson.” She looks up then, giving a small smile. “So do you want to tell me how this happened?”

_There it is._

“Is that necessary?”

“Not really I guess,” she shrugs. “Just curious.”

“Can we just—” He’s trying very hard not to groan right now, and his ears are on fire and she’s _looking_ at him like that and— “Can we just get this over with? Please.”

“Certainly.”

She gives him a pitious look, and he hates himself a little more. He and his _motherfucking_ curiosity. She sets the clipboard on the little table beside his hospital bed, turning to the little sink at the wall and washing her hands before grabbing a pair of gloves from the dispenser. She dons them with a sharp _snap_ of the rubber.

“Alright, Mr. Solo,” she says kindly. “If you’ll just turn over for me… we’ll see if we can fix you up.”

He frowns, wishing more than anything he could take back this entire evening and keep his damned curiosity locked far away where it fucking belongs. She is still giving him a polite smile, and Ben swallows nervously knowing this is it.

This is the moment he loses the last of his dignity.

* * *

He looks so _nervous._ The poor guy, she doesn’t blame him. She can’t even imagine how uncomfortable he is right now. He chews on his lower lip, his brow furrowed and his fingers clutching at the hospital blanket.

“I assure you everything is fine, Mr. Solo,” she soothes. “These things happen.”

“They do?” His expression perks up with interest and even though she can’t attest to what she’s saying _firsthand_ by any means— she’s sure the spirit of it is true.

“Yes,” she urges. “More than you’d think.”

He nods, blowing out a shaky breath. “I’m not— this isn’t like— I like women.”

That’s what he’s worried about? She almost laughs. “I don’t think sexuality is a straight line or a list of checkboxes. It’s fine. I promise.”

“I guess that’s… true. I was just… curious.”

His cheeks flame, and for such a large man, she can’t help but think it’s slightly endearing. Which is completely inappropriate given the situation— so she quickly brushes that thought away.

“Well, think of it as a badge of honor. You tried something new.”

He groans. “Yeah. Great.”

“Okay,” she reminds him. “If you could just…”

He nods heavily, looking slightly defeated. “Okay.”

He rolls to his stomach, propping up on his elbows with his ass in the air and as the blanket falls away she notices beneath his hospital gown he is still wearing his boxer briefs. Which means she will need to remove them. She might need him to spread his legs a little for this. She isn’t sure why that seems so intimate— maybe it’s just because he’s incredibly good looking and it has been awhile for her.

_Jesus Christ, Rey— maybe you’re not cut out for night shift._

“I’m going to remove your underwear,” she informs him quietly.

He doesn’t answer, but she sees the nod of his head and she reaches for the elastic band as she inches them over his ass and down his— rather _large,_ she might add— thighs.

_Stop thinking about how nice his ass is._

She’s trying, she really is— but it’s firm and toned and even if it’s a little on the pale side she can’t help but find the various dotting of beauty marks appealing.

_Completely inappropriate._

She tells herself it’s necessary when she uses her hands to spread his thighs just a bit, tells herself it’s no big deal when the muscles tense a little under her hands. Even through the rubber of her gloves she can feel how warm he is, and she is floored by the way this entire experience is affecting her.

She tells herself it is just the uncomfortable intimacy of it all. That’s all it is. Nothing more.

But when she runs a hand over the swell, feeling him tense yet again— she can’t deny the strange swooping in her belly.

Not to mention what hangs between— and she’s trying _so very hard_ not to notice the way his cock hangs heavily between his legs even _soft._ She’s never _seen_ one this big and he’s not even _aroused._

“I’m going to disinfect the area,” she informs him as steadily as she can. “And then I’ll try to assess how deep it is.”

“Okay,” he mutters. “Sure.”

When she is finished disinfecting, she coats her finger in a water-based lubricant, spreading him apart and taking a deep breath.

“Alright, Mr. Solo… now just relax.”

* * *

_Relax._

Easy for her to say.

She isn’t the one ass up in the air with a pretty doctor touching her so _intimately_ and he is still _so full._ He feels the slick press of her finger at his entrance and when it slips inside he is _mortified_ by the moan he swallows. The sound morphs into some mangled grunt instead, and he decides that’s more acceptable than the one he was able to suppress.

“It’s really in there,” she murmurs.

He feels the tip of her finger graze the edge, pushing it slightly and _fuck_ he doesn’t mean to clench around her finger. Then her hand is pressed against his ass and even through the _gloves_ it’s so warm and he feels himself relax despite himself.

She pushes a little deeper. “Are you in any pain?”

Ben shakes his head, shutting his eyes and trying to hide just how _not_ in pain he is in this moment.

“Good,” she soothes. “I want you to bear down just a little. Try and expel it just a bit.”

 _Fuck._ This is _mortifying._

_It has to be done._

_You did this to your fucking self._

He does as she asks, trying to relax _while_ pushing the fucking thing out just a little ways and he hears her make a tiny sound of triumph when she touches more of it.

“Just like that,” she praises. “I think maybe I can grab the end… I just need another finger…”

_Goddamnit._

She slips two fingers inside him, and he feels her pinch the end between them. He’s so _relieved_ because now this will be _over_ soon and he can hopefully never _see_ this woman ever again.

She has it now, he can _feel_ it— her fingers gripping the end and still moving as she tries to get a better grasp and she’s _so close_ —

It only takes one wrong move.

One misplaced press of her finger and then suddenly the one detail he’d conveniently forgotten comes _rushing_ back because it is not _impossible_ to ignore.

Because when her fingers press a button she hadn’t even known was _there—_ the damned thing starts to _vibrate._

This time he can’t swallow the moan.

* * *

Oh God.

Oh _God._

She hadn’t meant to— hadn’t even _known—_

She can feel the vibrations inside him, and the _sounds he’s making._

_What the fuck has she done?_

Why does she— why does she sort of _like_ it?

“I’m sorry— I’m _so_ sorry, I—” She’s stammering, her fingers still inside him and she should really pull them out but he’s— he’s fisting the bedsheets and he’s _writhing_ a little and— she’s not really sure what to do.

“I’ll—” She swallows around the lump in her throat, trying to decide what to do. “I’ll get it out. Let me just—”

She attempts to pull it again, and she feels it slide just a fraction but then there’s that _sound_ again and she feels _sweat_ at her temples and—

Oh God.

He is… not soft anymore.

A quick glance between his legs shows his cock hardening more and more with each passing moment and if she thought it was impressive _before—_

She realizes her fingers are still pinching the end of this _fucking_ thing inside of him and she needs to get it _out_ before it ruins the both of them.

“Just—” God the way he _clenches._ Why is it— why is it _affecting_ her? “Just relax, Mr. Solo. I’m going to— I’m going to take care of you.”

 _Fuck._ That was a weird thing to say— in light of their current situation. She attempts to pull it out just an inch more and it’s _moving_ and she is _almost_ _there_ when his thighs begin to shake and a low groan escapes him.

Whatever she’s done has changed his entire demeanor. He’s panting for breath and squirming incessantly and his hips move in a way that is _obscene._ She’s heard of prostate stimulation being an erogenous experience for men in the right setting but _this—_ she’s never seen anything like this.

It’s almost there now, almost found its way out of his body and one slick tug reveals the rounded end of red silicone. She could grab it now, could pull it from him and end _all_ of this but the way he’s _moving_ and his _sounds_ and his _cock_ that is now achingly hard— Rey realizes then just how much she’s affected by this. By whatever this is. Her underwear are _soaked_ with it.

What the _fuck._

She’s going to lose her license. She’s going to go to _jail,_ but God help her— _she can’t resist._

She pushes it back inside him.

* * *

Did she— did she _seriously_ just—?

 _Fuck._ She did. She had it. She could have pulled it out and she _pushed it back in._

He should be angry. He should be raising all sorts of hell but it _feels so good._ The end of it brushes along something inside him and it’s like _lightning_ the way it courses through him. His entire body lights up with pleasure.

He’s so fucking _hard—_ and he knows he should be embarrassed but all he can do in this moment is _feel._

He wants to touch himself. Needs to, really— _fuck,_ part of him wants _her_ to touch him. His cock twitches between his legs, so painfully hard and begging for something, _anything_ to give him release. And this thing inside him still buzzes violently and it’s still _moving_ and—

_Moving?_

He realizes then that her fingers are inside him again. She’s got a firm grip on the end and she’s _pumping_ it in and out of him and there is _no fucking way_ this isn’t intentional.

“What are you… _fuck.”_ It’s there again, touching that place inside him and sliding against it with little buzzing strokes and he feels a bit of sticky wetness dribble from the head of his cock and he could come _just like this._

“I’m sorry,” she offers breathlessly, and he wonders then if she is affected too. “I just— I don’t know what came over me. You just look so _good_ like this.”

Her tone has an edge by the time she’s finished speaking, and it calls to something inside him— something he’s been longing for.

“It feels good,” he whispers bravely.

“Does it?” She pushes it back inside just to pull it outwards again, forcing a moan from him. “I love the sounds you’re making. So pretty.”

“ _Ah.”_ She presses it deep before withdrawing, and he grits his teeth as the urge to come overwhelms him. “ _So good.”_

“Do you want me to take care of you, Mr. Solo?” Her voice is so soft, but so _controlled—_ and he does, he thinks. He wants that very much.

“ _Please,”_ he begs hoarsely.

He hears the snap of rubber, and when he feels a very warm, now very _gloveless_ hand find his aching cock— he almost loses it entirely.

* * *

She has absolutely no idea what she’s doing.

Ruining her career most likely— but she’s never been so aroused in her entire life. The men in her life have always been controlled— or more accurately _controlling. Him_ on the other hand— _Mr. Solo—_ he’s pleading, _needy_ even— and she feels so _powerful_ like this.

She doesn’t know what this part of her even _is—_ hadn’t even known it _existed._ But his breathy little pleas and the way he _writhes_ under her hands— it _calls_ to her. It feels so _natural._ As if this something— whatever it is— has always been there.

And now it’s awake.

She’s touching his cock— still unable to quite wrap her head around _that—_ and it’s so hot and thick and _wet_. The way he pushes back— his body stretching around the silicone each time she pulls it neatly out and it _wrecks her—_ almost as much as it seems to wreck _him._

She gives a light stroke down his length, fisting the head as she pushes the toy deeper inside him.

“Dr.— Dr. Jackson, I—”

“Rey,” she corrects breathily. “It’s Rey.”

“ _Rey,”_ he whines, knuckles white with his grip on the bed sheets.

“ _Shh.”_ She jerks his cock with her fist, and he moans low in his throat. “I’ve got you.”

“It feels too good— I’m going to— I _need_ to—”

“You can come,” she croons. “ _Come.”_

He does— moments later, all over her hand and the sheets with the toy still pulsing away deep inside him. She only pulls it out of him when he is boneless and spent, his body falling to the bed and leaving them both with the aftermath of what’s just happened.

Rey finds herself stunned— unsure as to what this means or what the fuck will happen now and fear floods her because _she just made a patient come on his hospital bed._

He rolls to his back, chest rising and falling laboredly as he stares at her with wide eyes and she's suddenly flooded with fear because he could _ruin_ her and she thinks she would probably _deserve it._

Her mouth opens and closes aimlessly, scrambling to say something _anything_ really _—_ coming up blank and he’s just _staring_ at her and—

_Fuck._

* * *

He has no idea what to say.

He’d walked into the emergency room with every ounce of shame he could have thought possible and then _she’d_ walked in and she’d been so damned _beautiful—_ he’d thought this was going to be the worst night of his entire life.

Then she’d _touched_ him.

He thinks she’d _enjoyed_ it.

What the fuck is _happening?_

“I—” Her eyes are as wide as he imagines his are, and she looks as lost as he feels. “I don’t—”

He recognizes her panic. “Hey, it’s—”

 _“I’m so sorry,”_ she blurts out. “I don’t know what came over me. I just— Mr. Solo, I—”

“It’s Ben,” he corrects. “I think just Ben is fine. Considering.”

He gives her a shy grin, and the way she returns it… it makes the awkward almost worth it. “Yes. Ben. Well, in any case. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he offers, strangely meaning it. “I’m not… upset.”

“Really?” She blows out a breath. “Maybe you should be? Listen, if you feel the need to report this, I _completely_ understand.”

“I don’t… want to report it.” He swallows, wondering why that is. Because she’s so pretty? Because she’s just given him the strongest orgasm of his life? He can’t be sure. “I— thank you? Is that weird to say?”

She laughs then, and it’s such a pretty sound. “Maybe a little. This entire fucking thing is strange.”

“Yeah,” he laughs nervously. “I’m… sorry about that.”

“So you’re… into this?”

“I guess so? I— well, I was curious, and I just— I thought I’d _try_ it and— well, you know the rest.”

“Yeah.” She nods amusedly. “I know the rest.”

There is a long pause, and the awkward air is so thick you could cut it with a knife. “Anyway…”

“Yeah…”

Another long pause, and then they are both speaking all at once.

“Can I—“

“So, do—”

“I’m sorry,” she offers. “Go ahead.”

Ben clears his throat, gesturing towards her. “No, you go.”

“Oh, well… I was just— I wanted to ask if maybe I could buy you breakfast? After my shift. I feel like… it’s the least I can do.”

There is a slight blush at her cheeks, and Ben feels his ears heat and he can’t _believe_ this is where this night has taken him. He can only nod dumbly back at her, thinking that he might be the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet.

“Breakfast… would be great.”

She smiles then, and it’s so _pretty_ and yes— Ben is sure then that he is. He definitely is.

* * *

_Two_ _Months_ _Later_

 

“Wow, that’s big.”

“Well,” she laughs. “You’re a big guy. I mean… it’s not much larger than the ones we’ve been practicing with. I think you can take it.” She leans over to brush her lips against his. “Besides, it’s certainly not any bigger than _you,_ and I take you just fine.”

She notices the way his throat bobs, a rosy flush over his chest, and she never gets tired of how pretty his skin looks when he’s embarrassed. She’s had her tongue over every inch of him— and now this final part will be hers too. In a way.

His fingers reach to brush along the underside of the dark purple silicone, jutting out from the black girdle strapped around her hips as she stands by the edge of the bed.

“What about you?” His voice is throaty and deep and she can _tell_ how anxious he is for this. How _excited._ “How will you…?”

She taps at a button just at the base of the the girdle, grinning wickedly. “Oh, don’t worry. It’s for me, too.”

He nods, licking at his lips and still staring at the thick appendage that hangs between them. “I’m ready.”

“Yes you are,” she croons. She licks at his lower lip, snaking her tongue inside and he moans into her mouth when she reaches to fist his cock. She pushes at his shoulders, urging him to his back. “Lie down, let me look at you.”

He falls flush against the bed, and the sight of this massive man— eager and pink and _so needy_ for what she’s about to give him— it’s like no other feeling. It makes her feel powerful and _whole._

She reaches over to the bedspread, grabbing for the bottle there and squirting a generous amount of lube into her hands so that she can coat the thick length of silicone liberally. She reaches beneath him with the excess, pressing two fingers to the tight ring of muscle between his cheeks and letting them slip inside as Ben moans loudly.

“So good, Ben,” she rasps. “You’re doing _so good.”_

“ _Rey._ ”

“I’m going to give you this now, and you’re going to take it like a good boy, okay?”

“ _Yes,”_ he hisses. “ _Please.”_

She withdraws her fingers, reaching for his cock to stroke it lightly. “Pull your legs up. Hold your knees.”

He wastes no time in obliging, folding his thick thighs to his chest and gripping his knees, and she presses a kiss to the inside of one as she nudges the thick tip to his entrance. She peers down to watch it slip inside, his body stretching beautifully around the slick silicone, and he throws his head back with a groan.

“You’re doing so good,” she praises, pressing inside another inch. “ _Look at you_ — taking me like this.”

She grips at his waist, feeding him every bit of the thick member strapped to her hips. A thin sheen of sweat coats his chest and abdomen, and she reaches to run one hand over his skin as she thrusts the rest of the way inside him. Every bit of it is rooted deep inside him now, and his lip is trapped firmly between his teeth as his eyes are shut tight.

“How does it feel?” She runs her hand up his abdomen to steady herself, allowing him to adjust. “Good?”

“It’s so good, Rey,” he mewls. “It’s _so good_.”

“I want to move now, baby,” she urges. “Are you ready?”

He nods heavily, his breath leaving him in sharp gasps. “ _Move._ Please, move.”

She withdraws slowly, his muscles clinging to the silicone prettily, and she can _see_ the way it splits him as she slides out. She pushes back inside just as slow, finding a rhythm as she allows him to get used to the intrusion.

Ben is writhing beneath her, his hips moving incessantly as his body silently begs for more, and she is more than happy to give it to him. She’s never _felt_ a primal urge like this.

She thrusts into him a little harder, and Ben’s back arches just a little as she touches that place inside him that drives him wild.

“ _Rey,_ ” he whimpers. “Want you— I want you to feel good too.”

She’d almost forgotten. So wrapped up in what she was doing to him and how he was feeling she’d forgotten that there is still so much to experience here. She reaches for the button at the base, pressing into it, and suddenly deep vibrations course through Ben and continue outwards to assault her clit and _fuck—_ she can’t last long like this.

She rocks into him steadily now and Ben— Ben is _wild_ with it. His mouth open as breathless sounds escape him and _fuck_ she never gets tired of making him react this way.

She grips his cock, jerking him roughly with every slap of her hips against his, and he takes her _so well—_ takes her just as she knows she will when they’re done here. She _loves_ knowing she can make him feel the way he does her.

“ _Yes,_ Ben,” she praises. “Look at you, so big and strong and _beautiful_ as I fuck you. Do you like this? Do you like taking your girlfriend’s cock like this?”

“I do,” he whines. “I love it. I love _you.”_

Her brain stumbles over that last bit just a little, but the vibrations are so _good_ against her clit and she is _so close_ and she knows Ben is _right there—_ she moans long and loud and slams into Ben just a little harder.

“I’m so close, Rey,” he grits out. “I’m going to come.”

“Come, Ben,” she hisses. “ _Come.”_

She fists his cock with deep strokes, and when he lets go, warmth gushes over her fingers to coat his stomach and there is _so much of it._ The sounds Ben makes are _gorgeous—_ breathless and needy and she will _never_ get tired of them.

She follows after him, feeling her orgasm tear through her and it is _so good_ that her legs shake and she has to hold onto him just to hold herself steady. He’s released his hold on his knees, his feet falling to the floor as she collapses on top of him, still buried deep inside his ass as his cock twitches heavily against her stomach.

“Fuck, Rey,” he says breathlessly. “That was…”

She leans up on her elbows, grinning up at him. “Was it what you’d thought it would be?”

He shakes his head, his lips curling at the corners. “It was better.”

“I think so too,” she beams. “Also…” He cocks an eyebrow, looking down at her in confusion even as she bites back her grin. “You said you loved me.”

“I did?” She nods, and he looks sheepish then. “Well… I do. Is that… okay?”

She pushes up his body, her lips pressing against his sweetly. “Of course it is. I love you too, you know.”

“You do?”

She nods, and his smile is _brilliant._ “I do.”

“Who would have thought this is where we’d end up?”

She laughs a little, shaking her head. “I’m glad we did.”

He brushes a curl away from her temple, still smiling. “Me too. Even if it was strange beginnings.”

“Just a _little_ strange,” she laughs. “But it doesn’t matter.” She wiggles her hips a bit, and Ben sucks in a breath from the thick length still deep inside him. “We’re in too deep now, I think.”

His eyes crinkle, ducking his head to capture her mouth even as a soft chuckle escapes him. “Yeah, I’d have to agree with you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
